


I Do

by sappiestlady



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappiestlady/pseuds/sappiestlady
Summary: When Matteo doesn't respond to David, David decides to just show up at the flatshare and hope for the best.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> myehhh? Kinda? I guess

“Teo?” David knocked on Matteo’s door, waiting for an answer. 

Matteo hadn’t answered any of David’s texts for the past few days, worrying David to the point where he had shown up at the flatshare. Hans had let him in, a look of relief flooding his face before silently gesturing to Matteo’s room down the hall.

“Matteo? Are you in there?” David said quietly. 

There was no answer. 

David pushed the door open slowly, stepping in the room. Matteo was lying in the middle of his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. David closed the door quietly, taking steps towards him. 

“Matteo?” David whispered. 

The room was dark except for one dim yellow-lit lamp that illuminated the far corner of the room. It was a mess, with clothes and books strewn over the floor. The most concerning thing was that it didn’t smell like weed. 

Matteo didn’t move or respond to him being there. His body was under the duvet , his arms above it. His mouth was pressed into a fine line. As David stepped closer, he saw how Matteo’s eyes were dull. They were glazed over and full of tears that threatened to spill over. 

“Are you alright?” David asked. 

Matteo didn’t even flinch or acknowledge him.

David took a few steps towards him before sitting on the bed next to Matteo. Matteo closed his eyes at the dip of the bed, making David hesitate.

“Matteo?” David whispered. 

David put a hand on Matteo’s forearm.

Matteo let out a burst of a whimper and ripped his arm away. David stood, stepping away. David felt his heart fill with shame as Matteo turned on his side and put his face into his hands. Matteo curled in on himself, his shoulders shaking. 

David didn’t dare say anything, but he took a few more steps back. David could hear Matteo’s breathing from the other side of the room, and it made David feel like the shittiest boyfriend in the world. David felt his heartbeat stutter as Matteo threaded his fingers through his greasy hair, pulling hard. Matteo then froze, the only thing moving being his chest. 

“Matteo?” David whispered after a few tense moments.

“No.” Matteo said. It sounded more like an indignant grunt than anything, but David got the message. 

David stood there for a few more moments, biting his lip. “Okay.”

Matteo stayed curled up in a ball on his side, his hands shaking where they held onto his hair. His whole body was trembling and he was beginning to make high, keening noises.

David, before he could stop himself, walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Matteo didn’t move, still barely acknowledging him. David then laid down next to him, tucking his hands under his chin. 

After a few minutes, Matteo had stopped making any noises, falling silent as if he had clamped his mouth shut. Matteo was breathing shallowly, his body still shaking. David kept his hands to himself, wincing at Matteo’s borderline convulsions. He felt himself grow nauseous at the sight of Matteo in pain. 

“Don’t look at me.” Matteo grunted. 

David turned onto his other side without hesitation, still tucking his hands under his chin. He bit his lip, feeling himself grow sadder as Matteo stayed silent. 

He laid there, silent as well. 

He laid there for a long time, it could have been 15 minutes or 5 hours. David felt himself drifting off, and he sighed, letting himself fall asleep.

David was drawn from his slumber slowly. There were arms around him, but it was wrong. His eyes popped open and he bit his lip. Matteo had his arms around his waist in a death grip. 

“Matteo?” David whispered. 

“I’m so sorry.” Matteo sobbed. His face was pressed into the back of David’s neck and he was covering it with tears.

“Matteo, baby, it’s okay!” David said. 

“I’m so sorry, David.” Matteo pulled David closer, gripping him tightly. David rubbed his arms, shushing him gently. 

“You’re okay, you have nothing to apologize for.” David said. 

“Yes I do.” Matteo whimpered. 

“Shhh…” David tried to turn around to look at his boyfriend, but Matteo kept him in a tight grip. 

“No.” Matteo gasped out. 

David settled for just lying there, softly rubbing Matteo’s forearm. Matteo was still sobbing, and David bit his lip, trying to remain calm. 

“Teo?” David said after a few minutes.

“I love you.” Matteo said after what felt like a few hours.

“I love you too, baby, I love you so much.” David replied instantly, blinking away his tears.

“Why? But why?” Matteo choked out in between sobs.

“Because.” David said after a moment.

“But...” Matteo said.

“Just because, baby. I love you because I love you.” 

Matteo blinked.

“Sometimes you can’t explain love. There’s no one reason why I love you, I love you because I do.” David said, sniffing away his tears. 

“Oh.” Matteo whispered. 

They lay in silence. Matteo still had his face pressed to the back of David’s neck and he was still crying, sniffling every few seconds. Hesitantly, David tried to turn around. Matteo had loosened his arms, allowing David to face him.

Matteo looked a mess.

His eyes were puffy and red, the area around them rubbed raw from brushing away tears. His hair was greasy and hanging in his eyes, almost blinding him. Matteo was biting his bottom lip, though David could see that it was trembling. There were bags under his eyes that were a deep purple and the rest of his face was a sickly shade of grey. David took a breath. 

“I love you because you love me.” David whispered.

Matteo sniffed and closed his eyes. David pressed his forehead to Matteo’s and smiled, pushing his hand into Matteo’s hair. Matteo breathed in a shuddery breath, relaxing a little more. David pressed a kiss to Matteo’s nose and closed his eyes. 

“I do.” Matteo said after a few moments.

“You do what?” David asked. 

“I do love you.” Matteo whispered.

David smiled, and didn’t need to open his eyes to see the smile slowly stretching across Matteo’s face for the first time in a few days.


End file.
